Dear Diary
by genzosanzo
Summary: Hermione see the couple for the first time since before the attack on the wasleys house,I HAVE FINALLY UPDATED AFTER A YEAR AND A HALF. SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT rated for later chapters parings HPGW and HGRW
1. ginnys love

**Dear Diary**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

A/N: Yeah it's my first fic. But I wrote the first few chapters on paper and had a lot of friends read it. They said it was good.

**Chapter One**

Ginny sat alone in her room at the Burrow, thinking about what Harry had said to her after the funeral. There was a silence charm placed on the door, and a quill, bewitched to write everything she said, stood quivering on a page in her diary.

"I can't stand this." She said with a bit of frustration hidden away in her voice. "He's treating me like a first year. Doesn't he know that I can take care of myself? I'm going into my sixth year at Hogwarts. I went through the same classes he did!"

The red headed beauty plopped down on her bed. "I know he thinks that he's trying to protect me, but it's tearing me apart. I tried for five years, just to get him to notice me, to see me, to mean more to him then just his best friend's little sister. When we did get together, for that brief period, I was happy. Now it's a chore just to smile."

Ginny stood and walked over to her diary; looked over all that she had said. Then the girl lifted her charm on the quill, closed her book, and quietly walked down the stairs. It was well into the night, everyone was still in a deep sleep, so she decided to go for a walk, to again try to clear her head of any thoughts of the boy she loved. She grabbed her coat and went to the sitting room to get her shoes.

She entered the room, but stopped suddenly. Outside the window there stood two dark figures about a hundred yards away from the house. The people were facing each other at what looked about twelve feet apart, wands pointed at each other. It was too dark outside for Ginny to see exactly who it was.

She ran to the window and mentally cursed the purpose of night. As the figures raised their wands for an attack, the moon came out from behind a cloud and light flooded the battlefield.

Her hand flew to her mouth as she saw the identity the mystery duelists, one was Harry, the boy she had spent all day talking to her diary about. The other was that one woman who took away the last person whom was extremely close to Harry and his parents, Bellatrix Listrainge

She watched in horror as Harry fell to the ground and started twitching. She dropped everything she had in her hands, grabbed her wand, and ran to help the boy she loved.

**To be continued…..**

R+R please

Next chapter will be up soon. And thanks to my beta reader Agirlnamedkitty


	2. Harry's loyalty

**Dear Diary 2**

Disclaimer: My name is genzosanzo and I have a problem…..

I don't own Harry Potter! There, I said it. I'm so glad I got that off my chest.

**Chapter 2**

Harry stood eye to eye with the woman who took his godfather away from him. Now she was sent to finish off what was left of what he cared for. Harry wasn't going to let Bellatrix take anyone away from him again, he was not going to stand there as that woman hurt the people he cared for, and the woman he loved.

Harry raised his wand and pointed it at Listrainge. "I won't let you get away with what you did to me, you stupid wench!"

"Such language is unacceptable for a boy your age, Potter." The witch said calmly, as she too raised her wand.

"The day that I let a Death Eater teach me about morals will be the day they let a Flobber Worm be the minister of magic!" Harry said with a sly grin.

"You cheeky little motherless git!" Listrainge yelled and then flicked her wand screaming "_crucio, crucio, crucio!" _

Harry fell to the ground as all three spells hit one after another. His arms jerked and twitched. The pain was the worst that he had ever felt and lasted for what seemed like decades.

Then all of a sudden, there was a blinding red light and a faint but familiar voice shouted _'stupefy'_. Harry tried to get control of his breathing as the intense pain slowly changed to a dull throb. Harry fought to stay conscious but he couldn't hold on to reality, and blacked out.


	3. Ginny's needs

**Dear Diary**

Disclaimer: Hold on a sec… searches through pockets and finds a piece of paper, and reads it Nope, still don't own Harry Potter.

Chapter 3:

Reunion

Ginny's mind was racing, she knew what she had to do, and she was running out of time. She knew she couldn't just rush in blindly and attack. The girl had to catch Bellatrix off guard, and she had to act quickly; because her love's life was in danger.

Moving swift and quiet, she darted to the forest, keeping her eyes on Harry's writhing and twitching figure on the ground. She flinched every time that a new scream of pain issued from the tortured figure. The girl moved on, still quickly but silently until she was twenty feet behind Bellatrix. Ginny moved, low to the ground, towards her enemy's back, and stopped when she was a short distance from the Death Eater's back

She raised her wand, pointing it at Listrainge. _"Stupefy!" _the girl shouted.

Bellatrix whipped around just in time to see the spell zoom at her and hit her directly in the center of her chest. And her body went stiff and fell to the ground unconscious.

Ginny, her heart still beating abnormally fast, ran towards Harry's motionless body. She kneeled down next to Harry and checked his pulse. She then lifted her wand and pointed it at the house.

_ "Expecto Patronum"_ she said, and an owl, that closely resembled Hedwig, erupted from her wand. "Go to the house and get someone, quickly!" the shimmering owl took off and flew to the burrow. The shining patronus came back a little time after with Fred and George.

"Blimy Ginny, what in bloody hell happened here!" Fred said dumbstruck

"I'll tell you later. George, tie up Bellatrix Listrainge and bring her up to the house." The twins looked to where she was pointing and their jaws dropped.

"Ginny, how did…." George started

"Not now George, I'll explain everything later!" she yelled furiously. "Fred, help me get Harry up to my room."

"Why your room?"

"Because, you git, the only other people we need to wake up are Mum and Dad, and we're not putting him in your room because god knows what'll happen to him in there."

Fred still didn't understand her logic behind this. Still, he didn't want a confrontation with an overly protective girl.

The two carried Harry to Ginny's bedroom. George carried Listrainge to the attic with the ghoul, and stood guard over her.

Ginny stayed with Harry while Fred went to wake his parents and tell them what happened, or at least what he knew about it. A few minuets went by before Mrs. Weasly ran into her room to find Ginny sitting holding Harry's hand and while he laid on the bed motionless.

"Gin, don't tell me…he's..,"

"No mum, he isn't. Just unconscious."

"Oh thank Merlin. Your father just apperated to the Ministry to tell them we got Listrainge." She said, pulling out her wand and using it to enlarge Ginny's room and made a small bed appear on the other side of the room.

"Mum? What are you doing?" The confused teen asked.

"Making room for you and Harry, dear. Yes, your father and I decided that this would be best for the both of you." She added, answering her daughter's unasked question. "One thing though, you are one mistake away from sleeping in the shed. Now I'm going to watch over Listrainge so George can get some rest too." She left the room.

Still baffled, the girl looked at Harry; making sure that he was asleep, and went about getting ready for bed. She climbed into bed and covered them both up. She looked up at him, her gaze followed the contours of his face down to his shirt. 'I can't sleep with that much clothing on.' she thought, and without even thinking she removed his shirt, and let her fingers play gently across his chest.

The fifteen year old was too busy to notice that Harry had awoken as soon as her fingers touched his skin. His hand slowly moved to stop her movement. Ginny physically jumped when he grabbed her wrist.

"Harry…"

He pulled her up to face him eye to eye. His hand slowly went to the back of her head and slightly pushed her head down to meet his lips half way. Time stopped, as the teens shared the kiss. Ginny was the first to pull away from the kiss.

"Harry, we need to talk."

"We will, tomorrow, but for now we sleep."

"Goodnight Harry."

"Good night Ginny."


	4. Harry's Home

**Dear Diary**

Disclaimer: still don't own Harry Potter.

**Chapter 4**

Harry awoke the next morning feeling relaxed and warm. His eyes traveled downward until he was met with the cutest sight his eyes had seen in a long time. The red haired teen was sleeping on top of him, using his chest as a pillow. Slowly and gently, he moved a lock of crimson hair away from her face. She looked so peaceful, her chest rising and falling as she drew breath and released it again; he could feel the warm breath exhale through her slightly opened mouth. Her small pink lips had a small smile.

Harry gently let his fingers graze down her cheek, and her nose scrunched up at the contact. Harry couldn't help laughing softly.

Ginny opened her eyes when her pillow started moving. She lifted her head up to see bright emerald green eyes looking back at her. "Good morning." She whispered, smiling up at him.

"Good morning Gin." He said smiling back. He yawned and stretched his arms then folded them behind his head. "That was the best sleep I had ever had." He moved his arms around her waist, and pulled her up so her eyes were level with his. "And I have a good guess about why I slept so well."

Ginny grinned and leaned down to kiss him full on the lips. Harry moved his hand up to the back of her head to deepen the kiss. As the two teens fought to dominate the kiss, Harry's hands went on the move again. This time they moved under her nightdress, gliding along her thigh. Slowly moving up her hip, until they reached their destination to rest upon her small breasts.

Ginny knew where his hands were going, and she didn't do anything to stop him. When his hands reached her chest, she gasped at the feeling. He started to gently massage her breasts she couldn't stop her self from letting out a soft moan.

Then his hands moved away from the warmth of her body. She pulled back and looked at him puzzled.

"Gin this isn't right. We shouldn't be doing this. Besides we still need to talk." He said as he started to sit up.

"Okay, but can we freshen up and eat something first?"

"Sure." They got up and got ready for the day ahead of them. While Ginny was in the shower, Harry took the opportunity to look at the room he slept in. the walls were painted a dark forest green with a few posters of famous bands or people. Her bed had matching green sheets

That's when he spotted her dairy. He walked over to her desk, picked up the diary and looked at the cover. Over the cover was a warning, "do not read or you will be hexed beyond repair." As he read it he contemplated on whether the hex was real or she was just bluffing.

"Yea, its hexed Harry," Ginny said playfully.

Harry jumped at the sound of her voice, dropped the diary on the floor, and whipped around to see Ginny standing in the middle of the room wearing only a towel. His jaw dropped at the sight of the beauty in front of him. "Guh…" was all he could make out.

Ginny laughed "Harry close your mouth, you'll catch flies." She moved to her dresser. "Harry turn around so I can get dressed." Harry reluctantly did as he was told. She grabbed her clothing and quickly got dressed. She turned back around to see him staring at her. She gave a small cough. Harry blinked twice, blushed and looked back down at the floor.

"I told you not to look" she said playfully.

"Couldn't help it."

"Sure you couldn't Harry."

"Yea, you caught me, but I still need to get ready."

"You don't have any clothing"

"Yea but I can apperate." He grinned and with a pop disappeared, and about ten minuets later appeared back in her bedroom carrying a suitcase. "Makes life a lot easier, trust me."

"I see, too bad I'm not of age yet."

Harry kissed her quickly then went to the bathroom to change. And when he returned Ginny was sitting on her bed, waiting. "So were do we start?"

"Well, I would like to know if you changed your mind about us."

"Gin, I thought I was clear on this. I don't want you to get hurt. How do you think I would feel if you got hurt or killed and it was my fault? I could not live with that on my conscience.

"Well, what if I don't care? As you saw last night, I can fend for myself Mr. Potter. Even though I love you for trying to protect me, what you did, tore me apart inside. I haven't had a true smile on my face since that day. It killed me Harry."

"Well I'm sorry Ginny but I don't want to loose you. You mean too much to me."

"If I mean so much to you then you know that I can take care of my self. And if I need help I have you right there next to me," She got up and walked over to him. The girl gently placed her hand on his cheek. "Because I love you."

"I love you too Gin" Harry kissed her again, with all the passion in his heart. "I'm not goanna win this argument am I" he said with an arrogant grin on his face.

"Nope, I've been practicing my speech all summer," she wrapped her arms around his neck, "but dose this mean that your goanna let us be together?"

"I guess I could live with that." And the two shared one last kiss before heading downstairs.

At the table, sat Ron, Fred, George, and Mrs. Weasly sat eating breakfast.

"Oh hello dears," Mrs. Weasly greeted, "what can I get you?"

"I'm not hungry Mrs. Weasly; I just want to relax, especially after last night."

He sat down at the table next to Ron and Ginny. The boy rested his hand on Ginny's knee as she ate. She gave him a small smile and continued her meal.

"Harry you should eat your goanna need it today, because I bet we're going to have reporters coming all day." Ginny told him.

"All right gin."

Harry pulled a plate of eggs towards him and filled a plate with food. He just started eating when there was a knock at the door. Ginny sighed and said, "I didn't mean that they would be coming yet."

"It's alright I wont let them ruin our day, gin" Harry replied. The teen jumped as an arm wrapped him in a head lock.

"What were we going to do Harry?" Ron said from behind him, his mouth full of beacon.

"Not you Ron, I was talking to Ginny. But maybe we could go out flying later, Ok?" Harry told his friend, in hopes of getting rid of him.

"Alright mate, take it easy. I'm going back to bed." He got up and walked towards the stairs.

"Ronald! You are not going back to bed, you just woke up. Go something productive with your day, not sleeping it away! I know go de-gnome the garden again." He heard his mother yell from another room, and go back to her conversation with the person at the door.

"How dose she bloody do that." Ron said to him self as he got his shoes on and walked outside.

Meanwhile Harry and Ginny, sat at the table awaiting the onslaught of questions from the reporters that had come. But Mrs. Weasly came back in to the room alone.

"The ministers a good man, told the papers to leave us alone." And with that she left the room.

"Damn." Was all he could say at that.

"Well Mr. Potter, what do you want to do now that our day has freed up. Spend the day in my room or ask mum if we could go somewhere together?"

"Well, I've wanted to go back to Dagon alley. So we could ask your mum."

The two teens ran to find Mrs. Weasly, and found her outside hanging clothing on the line.

"Hey mum could Harry and I go to Diagon alley today? Since we have the day to our selves we wanted to do something together."

"I'm not so sure about this Gin," her mother said resentfully. "You know who is still at large. I don't feel safe with you two going alone."

"But Mrs. Weasly I've been fighting Voldemort all summer, and I also have one vary reliable spy for our side. How do you think that I knew Listrainge would attack yesterday?"

"Harry…" Mrs. Weasly sighed. "All right, but I want you two to be cautious of your surroundings don't talk to anyone. Keep your wands on you, never set them down." Harry had a flashback to the time before his fourth year at the Quidditch World Cup, when in all the fuss he dropped his wand and Crouch Jr. picked it up and conjured the dark mark with it.

"Well I know I can't say don't worry, I can say we will be on our guard. That is the best we can do nowadays. If you want, I can try to contact my spy to see if anything is going on today at Diagon Alley." Harry asked.

"If you can get a hold of him, it would make me have more reassurance about you going. Who is it, by the way?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you. Besides I trusted him with everything this summer, and I'm still here. So all you need to do is to trust me." Harry said looking away from the women by him.

"Well as long as it's not Snape or the Malfoys I'm fine with it." At that Harry gave a small nervous cough that went unnoticed by anyone else.

"I'll go check to see if I can reach him. Harry said as he ran back to the house to use the fireplace.

"So, how are things between you two now?" Mrs. Weasly asked her daughter and laughed as a blush rose up her cheeks. "Its all right, you don't have to answer. Though, by the look on your face, it seems you two made up."

"Yea we did, we talked this morning. I finally got him to believe me when I said that I can look after my self, though he didn't go down with out a fight. That boy is so stubborn." Ginny finished smiling. Comfortable warmth spread throughout her body as she relived waking up next to Harry. "I love him." She confessed more to her self then to her mother.

Ginny yelped as arms wrapped around her so hard that they knocked the wind out of her. "Oh Ginny, I'm so happy for you." Her mother told her.

Ginny gave her mother a smile, and then helped her mother with the clothes. When they were about done, Harry could be seen walking back from the burrow. "Diagon Alley is clear, Voldemort has nothing planed." He told them. "It's safe to go."

"All right but be careful, stay alert, and be ready for anything."

"We'll be back around nine, nine thirty. Bye mom." Ginny said as she gave her a hug.

"Gin, hold on to me." Harry told her.

"All right," she wrapped her arms around his neck, "why do I need to hold on to you?" She asked him with a sly grin on her face.

"Just hold on tight." She tightened her grip. She let out a gasp as she felt a tight squeeze, and air rush pass her ears. As suddenly as it happened, it stopped. They had appeared right in front of Gringotts bank.

"I'm never going to apperate again" Ginny said as she let go of his neck.

"Yea that's what thought when I first apperated with Dumbledore," he said smiling at he memory, "but you get used to the feeling after a couple of times."

With that he entered Gringotts, and got some gold for the day ahead.

"So what do you want to do today Harry?" Ginny grabbed a hold of his arm and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Just walk around, spend time with you, go to Weasleys Wizard Wheezes, spend more time with you, and get some sweets." The boy replied. Ginny smiled and nodded in acceptance to his plan. With that the two walked down the street and wandered around, occasionally stopping at a store.

When they were done, they walked to the Leaky Cauldron for dinner. Tom led them to a private parlor, and got their orders. When the inn keeper left to prepare the food Harry and Ginny sat on one of the couches in the room and enjoyed the comfortable silence that engulfed them. They sat this way until tom came back with their meal, Harry paid him and gave a considerable tip, and once again Tom left them.

After their meal they walked along the streets again, this time enjoying the sights of Diagon Alley during the night. "Well let's say we go to Bott's candy shop and call it a night." Harry told Ginny.

"Sounds good to me." They walked down the street until they reached their destination. Harry bought two cases of Chocolate Frogs, a few Sugar Quills, and other assorted sweets. Purchases made, they walked out side.

"Well, ready to go home?" Ginny asked him.

'Home,' Harry thought, he had always had a home at the Burrow. The Weasleys had always treated him as family. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had always made him feel like he was a son to them, the boys had treated him as a brother, and Ginny was his love. He had never realized that he had a family left, but now he knew that you don have to share the same genes to be family, and the Weasleys are his family.

"Yes I am ready to go home." He told her with a loving smile. He wrapped his arm around her waist, and disaperated to the place that he now saw as home.

They reappeared in the kitchen, were Mr. Weasley sat reading the paper. The front page read 'Listrainge caught by teen.' "Hey, don't worry, nothing about you guys, the minister made sure of that."

"Good, well we're going to bed dad, goodnight." Ginny said to her father.

"Goodnight Gin, Harry. Sleep well."

They picked up the shopping bags and carried them up to their room. Harry took off his clothing until he was only wearing his boxers, and he got into bed. Ginny just stood there, bewildered that he just undressed in front of her. "Gin, since your just standing there could you get me a chocolate frog?" Harry asked trying to suppress his laughter.

The red haired girl snapped out of the trance she was hurled into by Harry. She walked over to the bags and opened a case of frogs and threw him a frog. She then took her clothing off and put on a nightshirt and a clean pair of panties. When she turned around she couldn't help laughing. Harry's eyes were as wide as dinner plate and a wiggling chocolate frog hung out of his mouth, then also climbed into bed. She gave him a short but passionate kiss, turned out the light and snuggled as close to his body as she could get. The both shared one last kiss before falling asleep.

**TBC**

Sorry it took so long people. Review please!


	5. Reunion

**Dear Diary**

**Disclaimer: god I still don't own them. Wish I did though, then Id be rich, and you won't see my fat ass again. I'll be in Bermuda with my new friends! **

Dear Diary 

Chapter 5

The next few weeks, were the best that he could ever remember. Now that he realized that he had a home filled with people that cared for him. And he had a woman, which he knew that he didn't deserve, who cared more for him more then he could even imagine.

Hermione had joined them at the Burrow a little less then a week after Listrainge was caught. Tears welled up in her eyes when she saw Harry; she ran at him and gave a hug with so much force that was knocked down to the ground. "Harry I'm so glad to see you, Ron told me what happened. You could have been killed! Don't get me wrong, I'm glad that you saved Ron and all of them, but you could have really been hurt. Sometimes I wish I could see what goes on in that brain of yours." She sobbed into his shoulder.

Ginny stood a little distance away from Harry and Hermione. Even though her friend was crying, she couldn't stop the twinge of jealously. 'Calm down gin, she just been worried about him, just like you were.' "Hermione calm down." She said mainly because she wanted her to get off him. "He's all right."

Harry saw the look in Ginny's eyes, and gently pushed Hermione off him and helped her up.

"I do have some good news 'Moine" Harry told her as he walked behind Ginny and wrapped his arms around her waist. "We're back together, and we got back together the night I came to save her and her family. So something wonderful happened that night, be glad for that."

"Don't get me wrong Harry; I am glad, I'm also glad that you saved Ron." She added without much thought, as it slowly sank in what she said and her hand flew to her mouth.

"Don't worry Hermione we could already tell, mainly because you were acting so jealous last year." Ginny said giggling

"I was not jealous!"

"And you're a bad liar. If you weren't jealous, what do you call attacking Ron with your little birdie friends, if not jealousy?" Harry added laughing at the memory.

Hermione didn't have an answer. She just walked off. Away from her friends, to the pond to sit and gather her thoughts. "Why do I deny it? I know what lies in my heart. I LOVE Ron. I've loved him since our second year. I could never get up the courage. I can never tell him how I feel." Since she was talking to her self

She jumped as a strong pair of arms rapped around her. "You don't need to tell him, all he has to do is eaves drop on you when you're talking to your self. silly girl."

"Ron!" she gasped as she turned in his arm to look at him. "Eavesdropping is vary rude, Mr. Weasley. Hasn't your mother taught you anything?"

"Well, yea she has, but when do I ever listen?"

"Just shut up and kiss me." She closed the distance between them and kissed him with all the passion that she had built up over the years that she longed for him. A small noise, much like a cough sounded behind them, and they broke apart. Harry and Ginny stood a short distance away. Broad smiles plastered on their faces.

"It's about time." Was the only thing Harry said, as he walked away hand in hand with Ginny.

Ron just sat dumbstruck, but was soon brought out of his daze, as he was forced to lie back on the soft grass and a passionate kiss was planted on his lips. After a few minuets they broke apart, breathing heavily.

"I just got one question, how long?" Hermione asked him.

"Um… I can't really remember. But I can venture a guess to our fourth year, The Yule Ball. Seeing you in that dress, the periwinkle brought out your eyes. You were, and still are, so beautiful. Also you have always been there for me; gotten me out of trouble more times then I could remember. You complete me." He finished kissing her forehead softly. They lost all sense of time as they lay in comfortable silence.

Fred and George were looking for their brother, in hopes to test out some of their new products. Like the new pink eye pastries, and arthritis crèmes. They decided to walk down to the pond in the woods, because they knew that Ron liked to go down there sometimes to gather his thoughts. They turned around a tree and saw two figures lying on the shore. They immediately hid behind the trees.

"Well its about time, isn't it Fred?" George said in a loud whisper.

"That it is George; that it is." Fred whispered back, with a grin on his face. "I got an idea, follow me." He added, and they both ran off to the burrow. They bolted through the door and ran to Percy's old room, which Hermione was staying.

"Fred, what are you planning?" George asked skeptically.

"Oh I'm just helping our brother out with his new girlfriend." He added simply. He raised his wand and pointed it at the closet door. "Paso porta" He said and the closet door rattled. Fred smiled and opened the door and walked through it and came out of Ron's closet.

"Fred you dog." George smiled and clapped his brother on the back.

"DINNER!!!" Mrs. Weasly yelled for everyone. The twins raced each other down the stairs and sat down at the table.

After dinner, Fred pulled Ron aside. "Ron I have done something to help you in our hour of need and no thanks are necessary."

"what have you don't to Me, Hermione, Or my stuff?" Ron sighed.

"I have done nothing to Hermione or you, but come with me." Fred said smiling. He grabbed Ron by the elbow and led him to his room. Fred dashed to the closet and opened it. "After you."

"What do you mean. 'After me'?" Ron questioned. Giving his brother stare that said, 'you have gone off the deep end, permanently.'

"Just walk in the closet." Fred rolled his eyes as Ron walked passed him and through the closet. "git." He added as he followed his dear brother.

"Fred… Thank you." Was all that Ron said, before he walked back through the closet; no doubt to find Hermione.

That night Ron walked through the closet and climbed in the bed with her. And with a kiss they both drifted off to sleep, feeling comfortable and warm.

Well it took me over a year and a half and I finally finished this chapter. I would like to my apologies to all my readers and that I'm going to update again soon.


End file.
